1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cultivator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional gardening tool, such as a cultivator, a shovel, a digger or the like, provides a different function and use. Each tool has a specific use to provide a different effect.
However, each conventional gardening tool only provides a single effect. If the user needs to use different tools, he/she has to purchase various tools and to change the tools frequently. It is very inconvenient and ineffective to carry so many tools at a time.